


Waiting for Dawn

by Emerald_Ashes



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Claire is a good girlfriend, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jim needs a hug, Minor Injuries, Spoilers for Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Ashes/pseuds/Emerald_Ashes
Summary: The magic settled over the clearing in the aftermath of their fight with the Green Knight. The battle has left them all weary, even more so for Jim. Yet, he moves towards recovery, family, and finally home.
Relationships: Jim Lake Jr./Claire Nuñez
Comments: 18
Kudos: 171





	1. Chapter 1

Jim was tired.

Weariness washed over his body, a bone-deep exhaustion that weighed him down like the rubble he had emerged from. While his emotions swirled like a turbulent storm within his mind. He still couldn’t fathom what had happened; couldn’t understand how he was still standing here with his friends. Perhaps it was the shock that clouded any coherent thoughts.

He remembered pushing the shard into his chest and fighting the Green Knight. He remembered the Green Knight taking control of his body and wresting the amulet of daylight from his armor. The last solid memory he had was of its destruction; Morgana was resurrected and with that all the sorrow, fear, and anger he felt started to consume him, blinding him.

Afterward, his memories were fractured. Now it felt like a distant nightmare he could barely recall. Although, Claire was an unwavering constant. He could hear her voice in his mind calling his name over and over. He had lashed out at the voice when it spoke to him, unable to deny the will of the King. When he started to come to again, haze lifting from his mind like fog over a bay, Claire’s body was clutched in his fist and a tower of Camelot was dropping out of the sky.

Instinctually, Jim had covered Claire with his own body to protect her. Suddenly able to think freely, he called out to Claire. He was so happy to see her unharmed. All of a sudden, a pain in his chest flared up like he had touched sunlight even though they were in the shade. His body was quickly consumed by stone.

It was silent and deafening all at once.

“Jim?” Claire asked, turning to him.

He startled, being pulled from his thoughts. Jim hadn’t realized she was calling him. His right hand was on his chest where the amulet used to sit. “Yeah?”

She smiled softly, “You’ve been really quiet.”

“I’m good.” He said quickly, yet everyone was watching him. He couldn’t really blame them. He was still trying to wrap his mind around everything that had happened.

Claire squeezed his hand. “We were talking about what to do next. I think the sword will be safe where it is for now, but we can move the boulder it’s stuck in later. Do you want to leave?”

He glanced around the clearing, taking in the wreckage. Douxie had just left with Nari but there were still mounds of rubble from the destroyed castle. That was not something they could handle right now. “Uh, y-yeah. We can leave.”

“Okay, do you want me to teleport us or you up for a walk?” She asked. He could still see she was worried about him. 

“A walk home would be nice if… if everyone is okay?”

“Sure, Jim,” She said and the others started walking back towards the city.

He could recognize these woods from all his nights troll-hunting; they were maybe a twenty-minute walk from the outskirts of Arcadia. After all the chaos it seemed extremely quiet. But it was nice to finally be somewhere familiar.

The longer they walked, the heavier his body felt. His chest ached slightly and he couldn’t tell if it was just a resonating phantom pain, or maybe he was still slightly injured. He didn’t realize he was slowing down until he tripped over a tree root. He managed to right himself, but it happened again only a few minutes later. His vision fuzzed around the edges, and he swayed nearly dropping to his knees.

“Whoa, hey there Jimbo,” Toby was on his other side, holding onto his elbow. “You all right?”

He wanted to say yes, but he just felt so heavy. Words seemed to be weighted down on his tongue all of sudden. His legs were shaking. “Need… need to sit.”

“Come on, Jim,” Claire helped him move to sit on the ground. He wouldn’t be able to sit up again if he tried. He grimaced as his body ached with the movement of sitting down. “What’s wrong?” Claire asked. He could hear the worry in her voice.

He tried to smile to reassure her, but he wasn’t sure if he was able to pull it off. “S-sorry. Just tired.” He managed to say.

“Should we take him to your medics? The hospital?” Krel suggested.

“I don’t think that would be a good idea. His mom is working the night shift tonight, and with rubble falling out of the sky it might be busy.” Toby said. “Also, not sure that’s the best way to bring Jim back to her.”

“Mom? N-No, I don’t… n-not like this.” He wanted to go home, yes, but he wanted to see his mom when he didn’t feel like he was about to keel over. He didn’t want to scare her on top of everything.

He rested his head in his hand. God, he was so tired.

“Oh, Master Jim,” Blinky approached him and placed one of his hands on his shoulder. “We will reunite you with your mother. I am sure she can’t wait to see you, but we will let you do it on your terms. For now, I believe you just need some rest. You’ve been through a great deal.”

Jim nodded. “Thanks, Blink.”

Aaarrrgghh stepped forward and suddenly scooped Jim up in one of his arms. The sudden movement didn’t do him any favors. “Will carry Jim”

It was strange being held, but he didn’t object. He had been half-troll for a few months, and was accustomed to being much larger. Although Aaarrrgghh was still able to lift him even then, now he just felt so small. 

He knew enough to realize this was likely an adrenaline crash. Magic messing with him, on top of his body undergoing… changes. He was ultimately spent.

“Let’s take the quick way home then. One sec and I’ll take Krel and Steve back first and then we can go home.” Jim heard Claire distantly explain.

Jim’s head was swimming from lightheadedness. The others were still discussing things, and he saw Claire open a portal, but sounds started to distort and wobble around him. The heaviness he was feeling started to pull him under, and he couldn’t be sure his eyes were even open anymore.

“Jim’s house should be empty tonight. I’ve got a key, so let’s head there,” he heard Toby say, like an echo in a cavern. Then the world dropped out from under him and he melted into the shadows.

* * *

Awareness came back to him slowly. It felt like he hadn’t been asleep for very long judging by the way his body still felt. He was laying down on something soft, and someone was carding their fingers through his hair. It was nice.

Jim cracked an eye open. The room was dimly lit, but so very familiar. He was in his living room laying on the couch. His head was on a pillow in Claire’s lap.

“Hey,” he whispered. Her armor was gone and it looked like she might have been wearing one of his t-shirts. Her hair was also damp like she had recently taken a shower. She glanced down at him and smiled softly. It still made his heart flutter every time. “How long have we been here?”

“Not long. Toby went home for a bit with the others. Blinky went to speak to Dictatious. He said they’ll be back at sunrise. Your mom’s shift ends at 7, just so you know.” She explained. “It’s just a little after midnight now.”

He nodded. This all felt surreal. He knew one day he would come back home, of course, but not quite like this. It was overwhelming, and incredible really. He held up a hand in front of his face just to make sure it really hadn’t been some elaborate dream.

“Do you want to clean up? I can get you a snack or something from the kitchen and bring it upstairs,” She offered.

“You’re too good to me,” He smiled and sat up. He leaned in to kiss her temple, and slowly stood from the couch. Careful to make sure he didn’t feel faint upon standing.

Once he was sure he wasn’t going to fall, the impromptu nap helped a bit, he went upstairs to his bedroom. Surprisingly, or maybe not, it was exactly as he had left it. He went to the dresser and got a change of clean clothes, a simple white t-shirt, and some pajama bottoms.

Jim went to the bathroom next and turned on the shower. It was silly, but he hesitated to step into the tub. He knew there was no magic in this water, but things for him had been strange for a very long time. He never thought he would be human again, after all.

The warm water felt so good against his skin. Sensations, in general, were different now. Touch was vastly altered when he was in his troll form, and he had been virtually stuck in that armor for a long while. Now he was just… free.

Eventually, he got out from under the spray. As he was changing he looked at his reflection in the mirror. He truly was human again. He looked the same as before, like not a day had gone by. Except there was a scar on his eyebrow and his cheek.

That wasn’t the only scar though. Not sure how he didn’t see it earlier. He had left the lights dimmed in the bathroom while he showered, but now he could see it plain as day. On his chest over his heart was a burn scar in the shape of the amulet.

A knock at the door startled him and he knocked the soap dispenser off the counter. It clattered loudly against the floor.

“Jim, are you okay?” Claire called through the door.

He sighed, glanced down at his chest once more, and then opened the door. She would find out eventually.

“Y-yeah. You just surprised me.” He said. She eyed him up and down. Her eyes then stuck on the scar on his chest. “Not fully unscathed I guess.”

“Oh, Jim,” she reached out a hand but stopped herself from touching. “Does it hurt?”

“A little.” The scar was a perfect circle. There were some faint runes from where the incantation was on the amulet, and right in the center was a starburst where he assumed the shard had stabbed him. “Not sure what caused this.” He shrugged. He definitely had an idea it was because the amulet was forcefully taken from him, and then destroyed. Mixed with the corruption of the shard; there was just a lot of magic going all at once.

Jim pulled on his shirt after that and Claire quietly walked back to his bedroom. On his bedside table was a glass of water, and a cut-up apple.

“There wasn’t much in the fridge,” she said when he walked over to it.

“Thank you,” He took a bite of the apple. He almost moaned. It was so sweet, it tasted so good. He eagerly ate the rest in record time and Claire just looked amused. He had grown accustomed to the diet of a troll, but he couldn’t say he missed eating socks or baskets.

After drinking the water he sat back against the headboard and made room so Claire could slide up beside him. Jim wrapped his arm around her, and she leaned into him.

“I love you,” he said quietly, and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “I feel like you said it to me a lot when you were trying to save me. I don’t remember much, but your voice was always in my head. Thank you for saving me.”

She smiled softly. “Jim, I love you too. No matter what form you take, by the way. I’m just glad to have you here with me. I was so scared I lost you.”

“I’m sorry,” he said holding her a little tighter. “I’ll try and be more careful.”

“I suppose that’s all I can ask.” She snuggled a little closer to him.

The two of them rested back against the pillows and drifted into silence. Jim could feel himself drifting off slightly, but wouldn’t allow him to fall asleep completely. He was still so exhausted, yet there was something tugging at the back of his mind. Fear, perhaps. Was this too good to be true?

“What’s on your mind?” Claire asked with her eyes closed.

He let out a shaky breath “Are you ever afraid to wake up from a dream? So much has gone wrong in the past few days. But to be here now… to be home with you, it’s so much like a fantasy,” it came out as a whisper. “I’ve had this dream a number of times. What if it’s gone when--”

“Jim,” she cut him off, and propped herself up on one elbow to look at him. “I know what you mean, but I assure you this is real. You and me, we’re real. When you wake up, I’ll still be beside you and we’ll face the day together.” She leaned over and wiped a stray tear that had unknowingly fallen down his cheek, and then placed a kiss on his cheek.

She continued. “Whatever happens, I’m with you.”

“Okay,” he took a deep breath. “Right. As long as we’re together.”

“Always." She pulled the blankets up around them. "Now get some rest. You need it.”

It's quiet once more as they hold each other, simple and sweet. It still feels like a fantasy, and it takes a few minutes as Jim’s thoughts are still slightly chaotic, but slowly he manages to fall asleep.

He dreams of two purple ethereal birds, a dove and a raven, dancing around each other under a starry sky.


	2. Chapter 2

The world around Jim was soft and warm. He wished very much to stay where he was, content, and never move again. It felt like an eon had passed since he had been this comfortable.

“Jim,” a voice called him softly. “Come on, wake up.”

He groaned a response a rolled further into the blankets surrounding him.

There was an exasperated huff. “Jim Lake Jr. Your mother will be home in an hour. Is this how you want to greet her?”

A weight jostled him slightly, and a hand landed on his shoulder, shaking him gently. “Come on, sleepyhead. I know how tired you must be, but I promise you can nap later.”

Jim cracked an eye open and found Claire sitting on the edge of the bed. She greeted him with a smile. “Good morning!”

He looked around her expecting to see a dark cave until his sleep fogged mind remembered he was home. There was his bookshelf, the desk next to his bed, and a moped poster above his head. Claire was beside him still dressed in the pajamas she borrowed, and was holding his hand.

He suddenly sat up and pressed a hand to his cheek, and then to the top of his head. Soft skin, and no horns. He flopped onto his back again with a sigh. “It’s still real.”

“You doubted me?” Claire nudged him jokingly.

“No, no,” he shook his head. “I’m just glad it’s true. But part of me still expected to be the same as before.”

“Jim, there was nothing wrong with you before, you know,” Claire said softly. “Your appearance was different, but you still had the same heart.”

He huffed and placed an arm over his eyes. “I-I know. But it was difficult. I…I did what I had to do. I don’t regret it, and some things were good even.” He let out a shaky breath. He closed his eyes against the warm sensation of tears, not quite sure why he was crying exactly. “But it still felt like I was missing something. I was always afraid one day I wouldn’t be able to come home anymore.”

“Oh, Jim,” Claire whispered. “I’m sorry. I know it wasn’t easy. But I just want you to know—need you to understand—that in my eyes you have always been the same. You care so much for others, and I love you for it. Your actions are what make you human. I know it, and your mom knows it. You would always be welcomed home.”

He swipes at his eyes with the back of his hand. She seemed to always know what to say to help him. “Thank you. For everything.”

Jim sat up again and pulled Claire into a hug. He just wanted to hold her like this forever, but she pulled away after a few moments.

“Let’s head downstairs,” She suggested with a tilt of her head towards the door. “if you’re still feeling up to it, that is.”

He nodded and pulled the blankets aside. “Well, I don’t think this is something I can put off.”

Claire grabbed his hand and helped him to his feet. He could still feel aches pulling at his muscles, and the new scars on his body. Despite that though, he moved forward. It didn’t hurt nearly as much as it had before he went to sleep. He was healing.

He took a few deep breaths to compose himself. His emotions felt really close to the surface, which had happened with his last transformation as well, but this time was less aggression fueled.

Jim and Claire made their way downstairs together. Walking through his house in the early morning like this brought back pleasant memories. The house smelled faintly of lavender and lemon furniture polish, and it put him at ease.

He still had a little bit of time before his mom would be home. He would often wake up early to cook before school started, so it was nice to do something so familiar again. Jim wanted to surprise her with a nice breakfast. It’s been so long since he cooked. He made meals for Claire, of course, while they were traveling, but he rarely had use of a full kitchen. Plus, he could actually enjoy what he made again.

Jim fell into his normal cooking routine easily enough. Everything was just where he left it. Although, Claire hadn’t been exaggerating when she said the fridge was lacking last night. Fortunately, there was a carton of eggs and some vegetables. He could get away with making a few decent omelets.

He started chopping vegetables. He moved slowly, feeling slightly clumsy with his knives. He had to get used to holding things with his human hands again.

Wow, his life was strange.

While he was distracting himself with food prep, Claire stepped behind him and started to prepare herself some tea.

“Sorry,” he said glancing up. “I could have got that for you.”

She waved him off. “It’s fine. You’re busy.”

There was a knock at the back door that startled Jim. Claire shot him a concerned glance. He had gripped the knife reflexively as if it were a dagger. Okay… a little jumpy still. Check.

Claire went over to unlock the door, and he resumed dicing the pepper on his cutting board. The sun didn’t peak over the house this early in the morning, so the entire backyard was shaded to the tree-line. Blinky and Aaarrrgghh could easily reach the house without having to worry about getting burned.

“Jim!” Toby greeted him with a grin. He ran over to him and Jim quickly had to set down his knife, before Toby barreled into his side, crushing him in a hug. “You had me so worried. Oh man, don’t do that to me ever again!”

“Easy, Tobes,” Jim grunted, but hugged his friend back all the same. He was still achy in some spots. He imagined it might take a bit to be back to normal. “I’m sorry. I did what I thought was necessary to save you guys.”

“I…I know. Please don’t make it a habit.” He stepped away from the hug, frowning. “My heart can’t take it, Jimbo. I can count on both my hands the number of times you’ve done risky, sacrificial things.”

“Too many,” Aaarrrgghh added

“I know, right!” Toby shouted.

Blinky laughed good-naturedly. “While I’m sure we could make quite the list of Master Jim’s numerous brushes with death, why don’t we focus on something else a tad more positive.”

Jim ducked his head. His face felt hot, no doubt he was blushing, and he resumed his cooking.

“Are you excited to see Barbara?” Blinky asked quietly.

Jim smiled. “Yeah, of course. Maybe, don’t tell her how this happened right away though.” He gestured to himself. He was a bit worried about her reaction. At least once she learned the whole story. “She can know about the fight, but… not all the details at first. Please.”

He suppressed a shudder thinking about his monstrous form. Glad that at least his mom didn’t see him like that.

“Not a problem, but you should tell her the whole truth,” Blinky said, pinning him with a knowing look. “She deserves to know even if it may frighten her to learn it.”

“I know and I will,” Jim agreed. He knew better than to try and keep secrets from her.

Jim continued moving about the kitchen. His eyes kept straying to the clock, counting down the minutes until his mom would arrive home. He was almost finished making the omelets, and was starting to plate them.

“Jimbo, I texted your mom. Told her I had to talk to her about last night so she didn’t question why I was at your house at seven AM.” Toby waved his phone around and Jim could make out the outline of a text conversation. “She assumed we had something to do with it, but she still doesn’t know you’re here.”

“Thanks, Tobes.”

“Annnnd, she’ll be here in five.” Toby finished.

Butterflies suddenly made an appearance in his stomach. He was a little nervous to see her. It had been months since he had been home. They video chatted, but it wasn’t the same as being in person.

“I’ll go on the porch,” Toby suggested. “You want to wait in the kitchen?”

“Uh, sure.”

“Then Aaarrrgghh and I shall wait in the basement so we don’t raise suspicion as well,” Blinky said with a smile. “It will be a wonderful surprise,” he said reassuringly, and then walked down the stairs.

Suddenly Jim didn’t know what to do with himself. He paced a few steps in the kitchen, and wrung his hands together.

“It’s going to be fine,” Claire said. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

Jim heard the car pull into the driveway moments later and the door slam shut shortly after. This was a good surprise. He couldn’t wait to see his mom. But he was filled with anxious energy, and his hands were starting to tremble. Claire put a hand on his shoulder.   
  
“Calm down,” Claire whispered to him.

The front door opened. He could pick up a bit of their conversation, but his heart was hammering so hard in his chest that it was the only thing he could focus on.

Just don’t pass out again, Jim told himself.   
  
“Sooo Doctor L,” Toby drawled out. “Last night was a bit crazy.”   
  
“Yes, I was wondering about that.” Jim heard her keys hit the table by the door. “I was worried. I texted Jim but I haven’t received a response.” He could hear the concern in her voice.  
  
Oh- his phone. That was definitely gone, and he’s not quite sure where he lost it. It probably got crushed when he went full troll. He cringed at the thought.   
  
“He’s okay.” Toby filled in quickly.   
  
“Oh, I’m glad.” Then she paused. “Did you... cook something in here Toby?” She asked suddenly.   
  
“Well, no. I didn’t, but there is a breakfast surprise,” Toby chuckled.   
  
Footsteps started across the foyer and down the hall to the kitchen. His mom turned the corner, an amused smile was on her face at Toby’s antics, but it dropped immediately.  
  
She gasped, hand flying to her mouth, and jumped back a step.   
  
“J-Jim?” She asked.   
  
“Hi mom,” he waved at her weakly.   
  
“Oh my god, honey.” Her eyes tracked him up and down. Disbelief on her face. “You’re _back._ Is this real?”   
  
Jim nodded. “Yeah. This is really me”   
  
She closed the gap between them and pulled him into a tight hug. He squeezed her back just as hard, and buried his face into his shoulder.   
  
“I missed you,” he whispered. He could feel hot tears starting to pool in his eyes. He wasn’t sure what he was crying for exactly. There had been a point where he thought he’d never be able to this again. Never get to hug his mom, or step foot in the house, or enjoy a home-cooked meal.

He could feel tears soaking into his shoulder from his mom. And they both sunk to the floor on their knees, just holding onto each other. He felt so grateful to be here at this moment.   
  
All the trauma and pain seemed to pile up on him and he didn’t even realize he had been trying to hold up his whole world while the foundation was crumbling under his feet.   
  
A sob broke free. He couldn’t help it. He buried his face deeper into her shoulder, tears already soaking into her shirt, and really cried for the first time in what felt like ages.   
  
“You’re okay, sweetheart,” his mom rubbed a hand on his back soothingly. She continued to speak to him. “I don’t know what happened, but I imagine this must be hard for you. A lot has happened, huh? But you’re home and you’re safe” she whispered. She didn’t let go of him.   
  
It took a few minutes –maybe longer- of her holding him for his tears to subside. She was still crying too. He knew they had an audience but it didn’t matter. These people had seen the very worst of him, after all. He didn’t care if he was crying now.   
  
Finally, he leaned back and wiped at his face with the heel of his hand. His mom cupped his cheek, brushing a thumb lightly over the scar. She watched him for a second, leaned in, and kissed his forehead.

“How did this happen? Are you hurt?” Her other hand traced over the scar on his eyebrow.

He shook his head.   
  
“Will you tell me about it?” she asked.   
  
He sighed, taking a deep breath. “It’s... not. It’s not going to be easy for you to listen to.”   
  
She shook her head. “I don’t want you to keep anything from me, Jim. Even if you’re trying to spare my feelings.”  
  
“Alright. I know…that’s fair. Um, later?” He requested. He wasn’t sure he could recount everything that happened right now. “I promise. I just need some... time.”  
  
“Of course, dear.” She brushed her thumb across his cheek once more, catching stray tears. “I’ll be ready to listen.”   
  
Jim glanced around the room. Blinky had been watching from the stairwell to the basement. Toby moved beside Claire and had their arms linked together. They looked like they might have been crying too.

Blinky finally stepped into the kitchen, and was greeted with a smile from his mom. He offered a hand to help her up from the floor, which she accepted. Then did the same for Jim.

“I am sure it is no surprise. You have an exceptionally brave son, Barbara,” Blinky grinned. “He has made us very proud. Albeit, I may have aged a couple of centuries in watching him on his path.”

“Oh, yes,” his mom chuckled. “Jim is going to make me gray prematurely.”

“Sorry," was all he could say, blushing. 

* * *

Jim lived a weird life, but this was one of the best mornings of it he’s had so far. Despite all the overwhelming emotions and crying.

His mom didn’t pry into the transformation much more. He didn’t really talk much between shoveling food into his mouth, and just enjoying the company of his family.

Later after the dishes were cleared from the table, his mom came up behind his chair. She ruffled his hair. “I’m going freshen up. It was a long night at the hospital. Claire, have you been home yet?”

“Oh… no. I should probably do that.”

“I’ll walk you home?” Jim offered.

“That would be great,” she said.

He looked down at his pajamas. “Uh… after I change.” 

He went upstairs and changed into regular clothes. Claire was still in borrowed pajamas, but she didn’t protest. Toby and Claire were waiting for him by the door.

“I’ll be back soon, mom,” he called opening the door for his friends.

She smiled kindly. “See you soon, honey.”

“As they say ‘seize the day’,” Blinky said enthusiastically with a flourish of his hands. “Enjoy the sunshine, Jim.”

Jim looked out the front door where the sun was just starting to creep onto the porch. He looked down at his hands for reassurance, briefly wiggled his fingers – all ten of them.

“You coming, Jimbo?” Toby called after him from the bottom step of the porch.

“Uh, yep. Coming, Tobes.” Jim replied.

Jim took a deep breath, and stuck his hand into the light hesitantly. One second passed, and then another. Nothing happened. It didn’t burn. It didn’t hurt!

He could feel himself grinning at the revelation, and he eagerly looked up at Toby and Claire. He jumped off the steps of his porch into the sunlight. Suddenly and almost hysterically, he was laughing. “Oh my god!”

There was nothing but a slight heat being in the sun, and a pleasant sensation resting just behind his ribs. This was excitement and happiness. Jim ran up to Claire and grabbed her into a hug spinning her around in a circle. He pulled her into a brief kiss.

She was giggling, and when he pulled away she was smiling up at him.

“You good?” She asked.

“Yeah,” he bounced slightly on the balls of his feet. Jim grabbed Claire’s hand, and then Toby’s and pulled them towards the road. “Let’s go!”

This right here, right now is what made all the struggles worth it. Jim knew he could reckless, but it was worth the well-being and happiness of his friends, his whole family.

The last few days had been a rollercoaster. Certainly the hardest thing he’s ever done. Jim can tell that there are still more challenges waiting for him on the horizon. Yet it finally felt like some of the weight he had been feeling was beginning to lift off his shoulders. Here he was in warmth and comfort of his friends, and it felt absolutely perfect as they walked together out into the daylight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the feedback on the last chapter. I'm so happy people enjoyed reading the story. 
> 
> I was excited to write the second part, but some areas the pacing feels a little rushed I think. Ah, well. I hope you still enjoy the second part! Thanks again for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for this fandom. Hopefully, the characterization isn't too off. Wizards just hit all my buttons, and I wanted to write something. I haven't written in a while, so sorry for pacing issues. I was also just excited to get this posted, so I'll try and comb back through it for errors. 
> 
> I plan to write a second chapter. Jim and his mom deserve a reunion (god, I hope they show that to us in the movie!)
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts. I always love getting feedback.
> 
> P.S.  
> I know the sun was rising at the end of the last episode, but I was half-way done before i realized. So it was too late to turn back, please just roll with it :P


End file.
